


Projection of Sin

by Soliloquy (Helix)



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Discord: Elsanna Shenanigans (Disney), Elsanna Monthly Contest, F/F, Frozen 2 (2019) Spoilers, Incest, Love Confessions, Post-Canon, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helix/pseuds/Soliloquy
Summary: Anna discovers an aspect of Elsa's powers previously unknown, exposing secrets, leading to confessions on both sides.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 105
Collections: Elsanna Shenanigans Monthly Contests Submissions





	Projection of Sin

**Author's Note:**

> This was my submission for the "Confessions" Prompt of the February Monthly contest over at the Elsanna-shenanigans tumblr community. 
> 
> Post Frozen 2. Based on the deleted scene that later became the Into the Unknown sequence as there is nothing in the film indicating that canon Elsa doesn't sometimes do this.

Light.

Blue light.

The oddity of it was enough to stir out of the deep slumber she’d been in. Lolling her head off to the side she blinked, eyelids heavy as she tried to find the source. A whimper of a sound, akin to a moan came from her left.

“ _Anna_ …”

Hearing her name naturally brought her to attention and she turned to her left, eyes focusing on the sleeping form beside her. The blue light was glowing more brightly, illuminating her sister’s sleeping form. Her eyes followed the stream upwards as moving figures sparkled above their heads. She propped herself up on her elbow, squinting as she tried to make sense of what she was seeing, her pupils still not ready for the intrusion of sudden light.

“Elsa?”

No response, but a quiet sigh. What _was_ she doing? Anna tilted her head as she studied the usually composed features she presented. Elsa’s brows were furrowed, lips slightly parted but she was clearly still soundly sleeping. How and why was she using magic then? Anna’s eyelids hung heavy as she tried to push away the fatigue, wanting to make _some_ sense out of this situation. She tried to focus her attention to the images scintillating over Elsa’s head. They seemed to be growing clearer more detailed, more defined.

Anna laid there fascinated. There was only one human figure that she could make out, a young woman with what appeared to be two braids. Anna watched as the girl brought a hand up, her fingers threading into the tip of a braid as she began to undo it.

“ _Mh wha-…_ ”

Her eyes darted down and her heart clenched in her chest, fearing that Elsa had awoken and caught her staring. Her sister’s eyes were still closed but she noticed a flush of colour in her cheeks. This piqued Anna’s interest and her curiosity. Did using her magic feel… good? In _that_ way? She’d have to ask… even if chances were Elsa might not want to answer. She looked back up to the projected light and images above the bed, searching for clues. The details were growing clearer now. The figure had paused after undoing one braid, and her head was tilted now. Anna could vaguely make out a coy smile in the undefined features, and a questioning brow but wasn’t any closer to figuring out what this was all about.

Until Elsa spoke again. Or mumbled, more accurately. This time however, Anna saw the character in the light show _react_. If she was reacting to Elsa’s words and Elsa was speaking to her… Anna’s face lifted in realization. Elsa was **dreaming**! Somehow, her magic was projecting what her mind’s eye was seeing… was this a new feature of her embracing her powers as the 5th spirit? She didn’t really know the answer and she wouldn’t know unless she asked Elsa - if Elsa was even aware of this. It seemed wrong to wake her, now that Anna knew her sister wasn’t in immediate distress, and so curiosity overtook as concern died down.

The woman in Elsa’s dream began to undo her second braid and Anna tried to read her lips as they moved, saying something only Elsa could hear. Colour flickered as if the magic was trying to paint more detail into the picture. Eyes went wide as the image showed the girl reaching up to undo her clothes, then shrugging the garment off. Anna heard Elsa whimper as the image focused on the figure’s breast, before the character reached for Elsa’s hand and turned around leading her off to what appeared a small pool of water at the foot of a waterfall.

Anna was now subconsciously grabbing at her pillow with one hand as her excitement rose. If she’d paused to think about it, she’d have realized it was totally strange to be this invested in someone else’s dream, but she was far too busy focusing on how all of a sudden the image above Elsa’s head showed an inviting pair of lips, reaching up to… It was Anna’s turn to blush, her body growing warm and suddenly wondering if she _should_ have been watching what was clearly an intimate dream. But she couldn’t bring herself to look away either… she had to see where Elsa’s mind would take this. Any guilt she might’ve had was overridden by her desire to understand, to _know_ her. Even after they’d promised to be open and honest with each other, she’d realized there were still things Elsa didn’t tell her. Not because she _intentionally_ kept them from her, but rather, because as a person Elsa was not naturally forthcoming with information, nor was she prone to sharing things unless she deemed them relevant. And Anna had learned not to ask too many questions or push her into sharing as that was the surest way to make her fall back onto old reflexes and clam up.

She liked to think she knew her sister very well, liked to think she now knew everything about her she needed to know. But Anna had understood over the past 3 years that there were things even Elsa didn’t quite know about herself… and she wondered, was this one of them? As her eyes remained transfixed by the dream, she couldn’t help but bite her lip when Elsa’s dream avatar leaned in to kiss the curve of the woman’s neck. And when she kissed her way down to her throat, then her collarbone, Anna caught a glimpse of her thumb over a pert nipple and she subconsciously bit her lip.

Was it wrong to be looking at this? Was it wrong to ignore the tight heat jolting at the pit of her stomach? Anna didn’t want to think about or dwell on those questions, she wanted to immerse herself in the moment, perhaps because on a subconscious level she knew it would be a lot more uncomfortable once the moment had passed, _especially_ if she stopped to think about it.

Elsa moaned quietly and the dream flickered with colour, the young woman’s features growing more defined. For whatever reason Anna had expected her to be Northuldra… perhaps even Honeymaren, were it not for the two separate braids… But instead of the dark brown hair she expected, the mane revealed itself as warm red. She quickly wracked her brain trying to think if she remembered anyone from the Northuldra she’d met with red hair but came up short. She felt Elsa shift again and heard her speaking in a breathy whimper.

“ _Anna…_ ”

Anna froze and watched, wide-eyed, mouth agape in shock as she began to comprehend. As if on cue, the image grew more crisp and colour filled in. There was no mistaking the identity of the young woman in Elsa’s dream any longer. Anna _knew._ Yet even though her mind was screaming at her to look away, hide under her pillow, berating her with regret for trying to secretly intrude on the privacy of Elsa’s mind- get out of the bed, of the room, there was not a single cell in her body that responded. She remained perfectly still, unable to look away or block out the occasional sounds her sister let out.

Anna _knew_.

***

“Anna, is everything okay?”

The queen stifled a sigh. She’d been somewhat aware of how quiet she had been this morning, and she had been a lot less forward with her affection, she who was normally so tactile. Breakfast had been remarkably silent, and now that they were back in Anna’s room getting ready, it was that much more apparent. She’d hoped Elsa would simply assume it was due to her imminent departure, but Anna hadn’t been able to look her in the eye since she’d woken up. In all fairness it’s not like Elsa had quite been her usual self either, and she too had seemed a little off since getting up that morning. She couldn’t get the images she saw out of her mind and she couldn’t help but wonder if Elsa… had any memories of her dream. She glanced at her sister, still avoiding eye contact.

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

In that moment, Anna felt anything but regal or poised or otherwise queenly. Her fingertips fidgeted as her heart hammered in her chest. She couldn’t really let Elsa go back North without… talking about this, could she? At the very least, Elsa had a right to know about what her magic might have been doing unbeknownst to her. She cleared her throat.

“For… you know. Being weird.”

“You aren’t being weird, I’m just… worried. You don’t seem like yourself.”

Anna winced a little and wondered if she had seemed like herself in Elsa’s dream.

“It’s… Elsa… There’s-”

She stopped stammering, trying to collect herself. She glanced at Elsa’s face again, careful not to make eye contact, focusing instead on the nearly invisible freckles that dusted over her cheekbones. She could tell from the tautness of her features that Elsa was genuinely worried about what was going to come out of her mouth. She let out a long sigh.

“Your powers… did something I’ve never seen them do before.”

“What do you mean? When?”

“Last night. There was this blueish light filling the room and it woke me up, I guess. There was this… projection above your head and I- I think you were d-dreaming.”

Anna caught her breath as she stuttered a little towards the end, mentally berating herself as she felt her cheeks blush. She saw Elsa blanch and she dropped her gaze.

“What do you mean you _think_ I was dreaming?”

“I mean, you were asleep, and you would sometimes speak in reaction to what was going on in the image or vice versa.”

It seemed that she finally found the courage to actually look Elsa in the eye, as if saying it out loud relieved her shoulders of the weight they’d carried since she arisen, even as she was trying to shove away the memories of what she’d seen last night.

“Did you know your magic could do that? Is this something new? Bridge thing, maybe?”

Elsa didn’t respond, and her entire body language was stiff. Her voice was quiet and even when she finally spoke.

“Anna… what was I dreaming of?”

There was no chance that she could lie. Not to Elsa. But her tongue seemed suddenly bound by an invisible force. Her tongue darted out nervously over her lower lip and she swallowed shaking her head slowly.

“I’m not s-… That’s not… I didn’t… I don’t… uh. What do _you_ remember dreaming of?”

There was a slight chill and Elsa said nothing. Growing nervous, Anna looked up again and fear struck her heart as she recognized the expression on her sister’s face, the one she’d have when she believed she was a monster, the one she made right before she was about to bolt. Panicked, Anna didn’t think, her body acting on instinct, as she reached out to catch Elsa’s hand, pulling her towards her softly even as she was about to step back. She whispered, terror clearly gripping her voice.

“No…”

“Elsa… it’s okay, whatever it was, sometimes dreams are just dreams, and people dream of things they normally wouldn’t, but if it- we. Please.”

She needed to hear Elsa say it. As if confessing might alleviate Anna’s guilt for the intrusion on the most private aspect of her mind. As if hearing her admit it could right the wrong of eavesdropping - in a manner of speaking.

“Elsa?”

“It’s not important!”

Of course, Anna couldn’t get away with what she wanted so easily. It was a sobering reminder that while Elsa had changed, and grown and in many ways blossomed especially since finding her purpose and her place in the world, that she was still _human_ on some level. Flawed, afraid of her own flaws for that matter. Conditioned by a life that in many respects hadn’t been easy, and her old defences were fighting to rise back up.

“It clearly is if you’ve been feeling weird about it.”

Elsa’s features tensed into a pained expression, clearly struggling with this hard truth. She looked away from Anna, now unable to hold her earnest, expectant gaze.

“Anna, I can’t do this to you. I can’t burden you with my _filth._ ”

A mixture of exasperation, and perhaps a hint of anger swelled in her chest - to say nothing of the despair she felt at the emotional door Elsa was trying to pry shut again. Her eyes grew glossy with tears and she laced her fingers in with Elsa’s hoping it would hold her there, _keep_ her there.

“But you _are_ doing it Elsa! You’re doing that thing where you want to lock me out because you’re afraid of how I’ll react, or that I will view you as some terrible thing. But you’re not, Elsa and I won’t.”

A tear was now rolling down her cheek as she squeezed her older sister’s hand, her mouth moving faster than her brain.

“You can tell me anything, you know that - I’m here for you, please don’t shut the door. Who cares if you had a sex dream about me, **_I love you!_** ”

Her free hand flew to her mouth the instant she said it, her eyes wide as she scolded herself internally. Great job on the ‘waiting for Elsa to confess herself’ plan. She glanced up at Elsa not daring to say or do anything more. Elsa was blushing all the way up to her ears and she looked away. _Anna knew_.

“So you know.”

Anna nodded silently, too nervous to even breathe. She stroked the base of Elsa’s thumb with her own, hoping it would come off as reassuring more than nervous. The gesture seemed to send a jolt through Elsa as she took full stock of what it meant for Anna to have seen her dream. There was a moment of silence before Elsa finally broke it.

“Why didn’t you wake me?”

“I didn’t know if I should, I didn’t want to startle you or… well since your magic is involved, I didn’t want to hurt you somehow?”

 _Horseshit_. She could tell Elsa wasn’t entirely convinced by that explanation. Anna looked down and felt suddenly very small. Her ears were burning as a tiny voice in her mind brought memories of last night back. Flashes of warmth, of wetness. The pulsing urge to rub her thighs together and squirm. Fuck, if Elsa felt that way for _dreaming_ of her, what would she think if Anna admitted that she - fully awake and fully cognizant of what was happening, reacted like _this_ to what she saw?

“On the contrary, it would be better to use my magic while I’m conscious of what I’m doing.”

Anna swallowed thickly.

“I…”

“Anna. You can’t just ask me to open up and then back away when I ask you to do the same.”

She glanced back up at her older sister, trying to get a gauge on her expression. Intensity was painted all over her face, but she couldn’t quite make out the subjacent emotions. She pursed her lips and looked away.

“… I was curious. I just wanted to know what you were doing… and when I realized you were dreaming I wanted to know what my older sister was dreaming of. I don’t think that’s a crime!”

“But when you realized what I was dreaming of… you still didn’t wake me. Why?”

Her stomach coiled and she felt a weight sinking her gut. Her lower lip quivered and her hand twitched nervously. There was no getting out of this now. If she refused, Elsa might leave and walk away and never trust her again- or at least that was Anna’s greatest fear. But if Anna told her the truth, Elsa might never look at her the same. Like she was the most precious thing to her, something she cherished and wanted to protect - even if it was from her own self. What if tenderness turned to disgust? Her pulse buzzed in her ears and she felt a headache coming on. Through the confusion though, the tiny voice whispered in her mind what she already knew. That Elsa… had a right to know. What was that old expression? The truth will set you free. 

“Because… I was fascinated. And maybe…I enjoyed it?”

Heart clenching with pain, now preparing for the inevitable blow, Anna decided to face Elsa fully, courage pushing her to meet her older sister’s eyes, her grip on her hand loosening as if silently giving her the choice to pull away. But instead of finding disgust etched over her features she found surprise. Shock, sure, embarrassment, maybe… but there wasn’t a trace of disgust.

“You did?”

Elsa was very still, unsure what to do with this information. Anna couldn’t help but rationalize to herself and she let out an exasperated sigh.

“Sure it’s like reading one of those delightfully erotic books in the library, there were all kinds of naughty, taboo things, I found them titillating. It’s… like I said it’s not a big deal. See?”

Desperate to make Elsa more comfortable and to show her there was nothing wrong with having an incestuous wet dream, just wanting things to go back to normal between them before her departure, Anna took a step closer, a playful little smirk tugging at her lips as she pressed her mouth to Elsa’s softly, in what was meant to be chaste.

Except it wasn’t. And it absolutely _was_ a big deal. Her lips were incredibly soft and jolts of lightning shot down her spine, to the pit of her belly, at the core of her loins and she felt the air leave her lungs. She stepped back pulling away and swallowed hard as she saw Elsa’s eyes darkening, pupils wide, lips still slightly (and invitingly) parted. Anna knew then that she felt it too, and what was originally supposed to be a relief and resolution to something that was ‘not a big deal’ suddenly took a turn for something much much more complicated.

Unwilling to let things grow awkward again, Anna did the only thing that made sense to her in that moment. She cupped the side of Elsa’s face, pressing her body against hers as she pulled her closer and kissed her, fervently, slowly backing up towards the bed, pulling Elsa down on top of her as soon as she felt it hit the back of her legs. Fingertips tangled in platinum strands, and soft whimpers poured out from her throat.

And this, was not a dream. This, was their truth.


End file.
